creamheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lulu
Lulu(룰루) is a Hybrid cat, and one of the Cream Heroes cats. Appearance Lulu has dark brown fur and slightly light colored fur on his face. He has bright yellow eyes. He has short legs, and unlike the other cats, a thick, short tail. He also has dark brown streaks across his body, and most notably, a pair of markings on his forehead which seems like dark eyebrows which makes him look as if he is frowning. He also has additional markings on his head which as similar to a fellow cat TT. Personality Lulu is one of the most mischievous, or probably, the most mischievous cat. He is always very hungry, often meowing loud to ask Ms. Butler for treats. He often kicks out the other cats out of their comfortable spots, most notably, Coco and Momo. However, this does not include Chuchu, with whom he has a very close relationship with, and is usually seen grooming her lovingly and sitting with her. He also grooms the other cats occasionally, mostly Momo. However, while Lulu is gentle with the other cat, Momo often dislikes getting groomed by him, resulting in a fight. He often bites stuffs intensely that Ms. Butler bought, mostly toys like dragonfly toy which she is hard to pull it since Lulu has sharp teeth and told him to let go of the toy, or instead she gives him a treat so she can pull the toy easily sometimes. Relationships Momo Lulu and Momo have a rather confusing relationship. Momo often behaves in a cold and serious way with Lulu, while Lulu is sometimes aggressive towards him, as seen when he wrestled Momo out of the scratcher Momo was already sitting in. The two occasionally fight eachother, though usually the fights do not get serious due to Momo always sparing the younger cat. Sometimes, they are often seen peacefully sitting side by side, grooming eachother, and they next moment they spring up into fights. Momo, notably, sometimes dislikes being groomed by Lulu, though he often feels guilty after getting into a fight with him. Once when they were peacefully sitting together whilst Ms. Butler watched a movie, Momo lashed out at Lulu as he particularly hated Lulu grooming him, though it may be that Momo was in a bad temper that time. When Lulu was a kitten, Momo was a young cat, and they had rivalry even at that time. Although they do have sibling rivalry, their relationship ship can be considered brotherly. Once Ms. Butler laughed to see that both Lulu and Momo were sitting inside the bathroom together, and rushed out the moment she opened the door. Chuchu Unlike Lulu’s relationships with the other cats, he is very close to Chuchu, often seen sitting by her side and grooming her. Lulu is mostly soft towards her, implying a romantic relationship. The two have been together since kittenhood, growing up side by side. People often consider them the cutest cat couple. TT As stated by Ms. Butler several times: Lulu and TT are the ultimate rivals ever. The two really dislike eachother, and TT often punches or even bites him when he comes too close to her. TT once got angry at the mere sight of Lulu, and punched him as usual. It is unknown how TT reacted towards Lulu when he was a kitten, however, it can be assumed from some of the early videos Ms. Butler posted that even when he was young TT was not very fond of him. Lulu often tries to gobble up TT’s food during meals, causing her to lose her patience and punch him. Lala Lulu and Lala are partners in crime. The two often groom eachother, and their relationship can be considered slightly romantic. The two bear many similarities, such as having short legs, being hungry all the time, stealing food at times, and being mischievous most of the time. Coco Much like Lulu’s relationship with Momo, Lulu is not very close to Coco and has slight rivalry with him too. Once he wrestled Coco out of the scratcher, much like he did with Momo. DD Lulu and DD do not have a very clear relationship. Although usually they behave calmly with eachother due to DD’s parental behavior, DD sometimes dislikes being groomed by Lulu. Claire Luvcat Lulu has a good relationship with his owner, though he dislikes getting his claws trimmed by her. Gallery Category:Male